1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and apparatus for processing a radar signal in which an in-phase/quadrature-phase (I/Q) imbalance occurs and, more particularly, to a radar signal processing method apparatus for processing a radar signal in which the I/Q imbalance occurs.
2. Description of the Related Art
A frequency modulation continuous wave (FMCW) radar may transmit a linear frequency modulation radar signal, receive a signal generated based on the transmitted linear frequency modulation radar signal reflected from an object to be detected, estimate a Doppler frequency between the transmitted linear frequency modulation radar signal and the received signal, and detect a speed of the object and a distance from the object.
In general, the FMCW radar may apply a high precision algorithm such as a multiple signal classification (MUSIC) and an estimation of signal parameters via rotational invariance techniques (ESPRIT) to enhance a Doppler frequency estimation performance. The high precision algorithm for use in the FMCW radar may be susceptible to a signal phase. In this example, a phase difference between an in-phase (I) channel and a quadrature-phase (Q) channel of a radar signal received by the FMCW radar may be 90°. In practice, the phase difference may vary based on numerous factors. For this reason, an in-phase/quadrature-phase (I/Q) imbalance may occur in the radar signal received by the FMCW radar.
Since the high precision algorithm is susceptible for a signal phase, an error may occur while detecting an object when the I/Q imbalance occurs.
Accordingly, there is desire for a method of processing an error due to an I/Q imbalance occurring in a radar signal received by a radar signal.